You don't remember?
by The Grand Architect of All
Summary: Don't Believe His Lies. He Is The One.
1. A

Nigel Uno silently opens his eyes. He looks to the side and then turns his head in the same direction. _So where are you?_ He lifts his head and looks around. He is lying in a queen sized bed in a dimly lit room. The curtains give evidence of sunlight being outside. _You're in some motel room._


	2. 22

A late model Jaguar bumps across a few railroad track on a dirt road. It is approaching a clearly abandoned and derelict building. Nigel is driving wearing a beige suit and a blue shirt. In the passenger seat is a man around the same age who wears glasses and has a dark mustache. Nigel stops next to a blue pickup truck outside of the building. He stares at the truck "Looks like someone's home."

The man looks at the truck as he climbs out of the car. "That thing's been here for years".

Nigel gets out and examines the truck more closely. "What are you talking about? These tracks are just a few days old."

"Tracks? Who are you?" The man scoffs.

Nigel opens the door of the truck and looks inside. He finds six bullets in the driver's seat but no evidence of a gun. He thinks for a moment and then says "Let's take a look inside." Nigel walks past the man, who is leaning uneasily on the side of the truck. The man shrugs and then follows.

Nigel walks into the decaying building and looks at what used to be a hallway. He pulls out of his pocket a stack of Polaroid photographs. He looks through them as the man enters the building behind him. Nigel finds a photo of the man, he has a very stupid looking grin and is standing in front of a blue pickup truck. On the white part underneath the photo Nigel sees, in his own handwriting, a message that reads "TEDDY Tel. 555-0845". He flips the picture over and sees another message, again in his handwriting, that reads "DON'T LISTEN TO HIS LIES" and under that "HE IS THE ONE. KILL HIM." _I've finally found him_ Nigel stuffs the pictures back into his pocket and draws a pistol from his waistband. He keeps it out of Teddy's line of sight. Teddy, impatiently says "Find anything?" Nigel does not respond "Didn't think so. Come on. Let's get outta here."

Nigel continues to give no response. Teddy worriedly begins walking back to the exit. Nigel leaps at him and pistol whips him across the mouth. Nigel furiously shouts "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Nigel grabs him and pulls him deeper into the abandoned house. He dumps Teddy at the end of the hallway. Teddy coughs up a bit of blood and then says "You don't have a clue, do you? You freak!"

Nigel crouches down and grabs Teddy by the collar. "Beg my wife's forgiveness before I destroy you."

"Nigel. You don't know what you're doing. You don't know who I am."

Nigel smiles. "You're Teddy."

"You read that off a picture! You don't know me, you don't even know who you are!"

Nigel defiantly says "I'm Nigel Uno, I'm from England, I grew up..."

Teddy interrupts him. "That's who you were. YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Nigel, furiously, screams "Shut up!"

Teddy continues "Let me take you into the basement and show you who you are now." Teddy gestures toward the basement stairs. "Come one Nigey. We'll take a look down there together. Then you will know. Then you will know who you are."

Nigel glances over to the basement, then back to Teddy. Teddy panics and tries to jump up quickly. Nigel pulls the trigger.


	3. B

Nigel lies on the queen sized bed and lifts up his head and looks around. _So you're in some motel room..._ He gets up from the bed and looks around the room. He looks around like it's the very first time he has ever seen the room. He is wearing simple shorts and a solid color t shirt. _...you don't know how long you've been there, or how you got there..._ He sees a room key on the dresser. The tag identifies it as the key to Room 21. Nigel starts opening the drawers in the room. _Just some strange motel room. Won't tell you anything. Nothing in the drawers._ He opens the drawer on the bedside table. Inside is a King James Bible. _Nothing except the Bible._


	4. 21

Nigel riffles through some paper bills in his wallet. He pulls out about $80 and hands it to the overweight, sweaty, man behind counter at the motel office. The man takes the money from him and says "Thanks" he then looks over Nigel's shoulder and points "That guys already here." he taps Nigel's photo of Teddy which is on the counter.

Nigel grabs the photo, looks at it, and turns to see Teddy walking toward the office door. He comes through and smiles a very stupid smile. "Nigey!"

Nigel nods in recognition. "It's NigEL... like I've told you before."

Teddy gives him a thinking look. "Did you? I must have forgot. I'm Teddy."

Nigel smiles. "I've told you about my condition."

Teddy grins and opens the door for Nigel. "Only every time I've seen you."

* * *

Teddy walks towards a crappy old sedan. Nigel stops behind him and says "Let's take my car."

Teddy looks back surprised. "This is your car."

"Nice try." Nigel holds up a Polaroid of a Jaguar. Teddy laughs. Nigel continues. "You shouldn't make fun of someone's handicap."

Teddy snickers some more. "I'm just having a little fun."

* * *

Nigel drives as Teddy is focused on every little bit of the interior of the car. Admiring everything about it. He turns to Nigel and says "Hey roll up your window, it's a little chilly this morning."

Nigel responds "Sure" and presses the window button. Pieces of broken glass come up. "It's broken" Nigel says.

Teddy thinks for a moment and then says "I know a guy that can fix that up for you." Nigel shrugs. "So where are we going?" Nigel pulls a note out of his pocket and hands it to Teddy. "I got a lead on a place."

Teddy looks at the note, puzzled he asks "Why on earth do you wanna go there?"

Nigel, just as puzzled asks "You know it?"

"Yeah, it's just this old, run down building. Why are we going there?"

Nigel smiles "I don't remember"

The Jaguar bumps across a few railroad tracks on a dirt road. Approaching an abandoned and derelict building. Nigel stops the car next to a blue pick up truck. He stares at the truck "Looks like someone's home."


	5. C

_Nothing except the bible._ Nigel pulls the Bible out of the drawer, flips through the pages and then carefully puts it back. He notices a message written on his hand it reads "REMEMBER HOAGIE" _Hoagie Gilligan had the same problem. He tried writing himself notes. Lots of notes. But he got confused._ Nigel licks his thumb and tries to wipe the message off. It doesn't even smudge. He the notices a note taped to his leg. It had one word written on it. "SHAVE"


	6. 20

Nigel flips over the Polaroid of Teddy. On the back are the messages "DON'T LISTEN TO HIS LIES" and "HE IS THE ONE" next to the last one Nigel adds "KILL HIM". Nigel grabs his gun, makes sure its loaded, and puts it in his waistband. He grabs his Polaroid camera and walks out the door to Room 304. He heads in the direction of the office and stops right before the door. He takes a breath and enters smiling. He walks up to the counter and the overweight sweaty man behind it smiles back at him. "Hey"

"Hi, I'm Mr. Uno from Room 304."

"What can I do for you Nigel?"

Nigel looks confused "I'm sorry?" Nigel gestures to him.

"It's Burt."

"Burt, I'm not sure, but I may have asked you to hold all my calls..."

"You don't know?" Burt interrupts.

"I think I may have. I'm no good on the phone."

Burt nods "You said you like to look people in the eyes when you talk to them. Don't you remember?"

"That's the thing. I have this condition."

"Condition?"

"I have no memory."

"Amnesia."

"No. I know who I am and everything up until the incident. Everything after that just fades away after time. I can't make any new memories. If we talk for too long, I'll forget how we started. I don't know if we've met before and the next time I see you I won't remember this conversation." Nigel looks at Burt and realizes Burt is completely lost. "I've told you this before haven't I?"

Burt nods again "I'm sorry Nigel, I don't mean to mess with you. It's just... we've talked a bunch of times and you don't remember me at all."

Nigel shrugs and Burt continues "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"My Wife."

Burt looks fascinated "What's it like? Your condition?"

Nigel thinks for a moment "It's like waking up. Like you always just woke up"

"That must suck. Everything must be backwards." Nigel looks interested in what he means and Burt continues "I guess like you have a good idea of what you're gonna do next but no idea of what you just did." He chuckles "I'm the opposite."

Nigel shifts his focus. "How long have I been here?"

Burt looks confused "At the counter?"

"No at the motel."

"Oh. A couple days."

"And you're holding my calls?"

"As you requested."

"Okay, but this guy is an exception." Nigel puts the picture of Teddy on the counter and points to it. Burt looks at the picture and says "Oh yeah. Your friend. Okay."

"What makes you think he's my friend?" Nigel asks slightly angry.

"Seen you two together a lot. That's all."

"Well Burt, He's not my friend. But if he calls or shows up you let me know okay?"

"You got it."

Nigel looks a little concerned "I hope my condition isn't going to be a problem for you."

Burt chuckles a little "Not as long as you keep paying the bill."

Nigel has a moment of realization "Oh. How much?"

"Eighty."

Nigel riffles through some paper bills in his wallet. He pulls out about $80 and hands it to Burt. Burt takes the money from him and says "Thanks" he then looks over Nigel's shoulder and points "That guys already here." he taps Nigel's photo of Teddy which is on the counter.

Teddy comes through the door smiling "Nigey!"


	7. D

Nigel walks into the bathroom of the motel room and sees a white paper bag on the sink counter. It has the words "Shave your thigh" on it. He opens it and inside is a number of disposable razors and shaving cream. He thinks for a moment, looking at the sink, trying to figure out how to shave his leg. He puts his leg up on the sink but takes it down because it was too uncomfortable. He thinks for a little longer and then grabs the ice bucket and fills it with hot water.

He walks over and sits down on the bed. He starts applying the shaving cream. Just as he's about to start shaving the phone rings.


	8. 19

Nigel flushes the urinal and walks over to the sink to wash his hands. He notices a small message in black ink on the side of his hand. "REMEMBER HOAGIE" Nigel stares at it for sometime, remembering. He starts washing his hands paying close attention to the writing, trying to scrub it off. His efforts are futile as nothing, not even his hardest scrubbing can even smudge the writing. He then notices similar ink farther up his wrist. He unbuttons his cuff and starts pulling up his sleeve. "THE FACTS:" He starts to pull his sleeve back even more but stops when another person enters the restroom. Nigel drys his hands and re-buttons his cuff.

Nigel walks out of the restroom and looks around the crowded restaurant, he thinks for some time. He realizes that he just cycled and takes out his polaroids. He starts looking through them when someone taps him on the shoulder. "Sir you left these at your table" A waiter hands him a brown envelop, with "To Nigel, from Natalie" written in bold on the outside, and a room key, marked 304. Nigel looks at his picture of his motel, The Overlook Inn, and reads the message underneath it "5687 N College Street"

Nigel looks at the waiter "Thanks. Uh... College Street?"

The waiter thinks for a moment then answers quickly "Sure thing, head east on 7th and then..."

Nigel interrupts "Hold on a sec let me get a piece of paper."

"Oh its not that hard sir"

"Trust me, let me get a piece of paper"

* * *

Nigel enters room 304 and looks around as if it was his very first time seeing it. Tacked up on one of the walls is a hand drawn map of the city with many polaroids of places and certain people, every one with a message in the white underneath the photo. He notices spots of adhesive where pictures used to be. He pulls out his collection and starts completing the puzzle. He puts a picture of the motel where it should be on the map. The next picture is blurred of a brunette walking through a door, it has "NATALIE" written on the white strip. He flips the picture over and reads the back, the first note has been scribbled out but the second one reads "SHE HAS ALSO LOST SOMEONE; SHE WILL HELP YOU OUT OF PITY". He sticks the picture up on the map. He looks over all his pictures; Natalie, Teddy, Burt, The Overlook Inn, his car.

Nigel sits down at the desk in the room and opens the brown envelop from Natalie. Inside is a copy of a car registration and a driver's license for a man named "CHAD DICKSON". He looks at the photo on the license and thinks. _Chad. Why does he seem so familiar?_ Nigel stands up and compares the picture on the license to the picture of Teddy. They are identical. _He told me his name was Teddy._ He turns the picture over and reads the note on the back "DON'T LISTEN TO HIS LIES" Nigel goes over to the phone and dials the number on the picture. After a few rings it's answered "Yup."

"Mr Dickson?"

"Nigel? Is that you?"

"Mr Chad Dickson?"

"What? Nigel, it's Teddy. Look just stay there. I'll be over in a minute."

Nigel smiles "I'll be waiting". He hangs up.

He looks at the writing on his hand and then pulls back his sleeve to see the words "THE FACTS:" Nigel removes his jacket and then his shirt. He has writing all over his body some crude and some elegant. They are in all directions and one very prominent on his chest is backwards. On his left arm is written "THE FACTS:" beneath it "FACT 1. White" and beneath that "FACT 2. Male" and on his right arm "FACT 3. First Name: Ch-" and beneath that "FACT 4. Last Name: D-". Nigel pulls down his pants and looks at his left thigh, also tattooed. It reads, in extremely crude writing, "FACT 4. Mysterious Connections" and finally the last tattoo, in incredibly elegant writing, reads "FACT 6. License Plate Number: EG6U 4IW". Nigel grabs the registration copy and his Polaroid of Teddy and starts comparing them against his tattooed facts. _White? Yes. Male? Yes. First Name? Chad. It works. Last Name? Dickson. Also works. Mysterious connections? I don't know about that one. License Number EG6U 4IW? It works. It's him._ Nigel looks very coldly at the Polaroid of Teddy. _I've finally found you_. He flips over the picture of Teddy and writes in bold "HE IS THE ONE". He stands up and looks in the mirror and notices that now he can read the backwards tattoo "CH. D. MURDERED MY WIFE". Nigel frowns, puts his shirt and jacket back on, flips over the picture of Teddy, and writes "KILL HIM" next to "HE IS THE ONE". Nigel grabs his gun, makes sure it's loaded and puts in in his waistband.


	9. E

Nigel starts shaving the foam on his thigh and starts talking on the phone cautiously. "Who is this?" He unbuttons his shirt. "We spoke earlier? I don't remember that." "Well, its not amnesia I remember everything from before the incident, I just can't make new memories" Nigel takes off his shirt and examines the tattoos all over his chest, there is a bandage on his left arm underneath "FACT 2." that he briefly scratches at. "So I can't remember talking to you. What did we talk about?" "Hoagie Gilligan. Yeah, I tell people about Hoagie to help them understand my situation. I guess I actually use his story to help me understand my situation." "Hoagie wrote himself an endless amount of notes. But he had no system. He would get mixed up. I have a more graceful solution." Nigel stares at his tattoos. "I'm organized, I'm disciplined. Hoagie had no drive, no reason to try and keep up with himself." Nigel glares at his reflection and the backwards tattoo "CH. D. MURDERED YOUR WIFE"

"I have a reason."


End file.
